Yume?
by Hitomi Asahara
Summary: A fanfic of Kagene Rei x Kagamine Rin. . Why? Uh read it if you wanna know hehe :p (Rated T for language)


**Uh helloo.. hisashiburi da na'-')/ well I'm gonna write a fanfic of Rei Kagene x Rin Kagamine. Eh? Why? Well because I want a cheerful girl and a dark guy ehehe - -" **

**I do not own Vocaloid or this uh..fanloid? (I'm so sorry if I'm wrong cause I don't really know._.)**

**Anyways...enjoy! X3**

**Yume?**

"Rin-chan.." A woman with a soft smile called 'her' name. "Please, take care of Rei-kun. Oba-san might have to go soon, okay?"

"Un! Rin-chan promise!"

A few months later, it was 27th December. That woman passed away. She's my mother. I was 12 at that time, well I just turned 12. All of my family feels sorry for me but seriously, I don't care anymore. I've had enough. Why, you ask? Because I seem to have bad lucks in my birthdays. Getting scolded, my pet died, bullied by my senior and other shit things. So really, I don't give a damn.

I went approach Rin as I saw her crying.

"Uhh.. *cries* oba-chan" she said as she wiped her tears.

I stared at her and gave her a tissue.

"Arigatou.. Rei-kun? Daijoubu? Here come to my shoulder if you wanna cry" she said to me.

"You're no one to say. Don't mind me, just wipe your tears and your nose." I said.

After this I will live with only my father. Well, it was planned that way but, a year after, my father can't took the stress anymore and leave me behind. Again, on my birthday. Sucks.

I decided to live on my own. I don't want to rely on others anymore. Except for that one person that I open my heart to.

27th December, I was 6.

I was just going home and decided to stop at the park when I saw Rin in the sandbox.

I approach her and stare at her as she's making something out of the sand.

"Uhh.. What's that?" I asked.

"It's a cake!" She replied.

"A..what? Ooh.." I said.

"Yeah! It's your birthday right?" She said as she smiled.

"How did you.." I said when she cuts "itadakimasu!" She said as she grabs some of the sand cakes.

"DON'T EAT THAT! BAKA!" I shouted, but it's too late. How stupid can she be? Really. Well, she's still 4 after all. Yes, we're 2 years apart.

"Uhh Rei-kun.. My tummy.. It hurts" she complains with a frown in her face.

Of course it does, are you stupid?

"Where's your house? I'll take you there" I said as I carried her in my back. She told me the directions.

I knocked at the door. "Ara.. Aren't you Rei-kun?" Her mom said.

"Uhh yes, Rin is having a stomachache." I said and hand her to her mom.

"Arigatou Rei-kun.. Hey rin! Say thanks to Rei-kun!" Her mom said.

"Arigatou, I'm so happy today.. And we talked a lot today too!" She smiled.

"Douita" I said and took my leave.

The next day we talked to each other more often and get more and more close to each other.

That is how I become bestfriends with her.

In my third year of middle school, I made a friend. His name is Reichii. He's the only friend I have beside Rin. We're not that close though.

But soon after, I started to think that all of these are useless. I don't have a mother anymore. My father ditch me and married with another woman last year. I went out of class in the middle of my math class and never come to school ever again- to be more specific, I never come out of my house. Yes, I become a shut in.

I'm 17 years old now. My daily activities are; eat, sleep, sketch. Yes, I really like to sketch. It's kinda become my job now. I sell my sketch to the internet and receive money whenever someone interested in my collections.

"Rei-kun?" A voice coming from the living room. "I baked you some creampuffs!"

"Sou. Arigatou Rin." I grab one and eat it. "Hn this is good. You're getting better Rin"

"Ehehe! Of course, I practiced everyday! After all, I wanna be a pattisiere!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure. Good luck" I grin.

"Mou! Your room is messy with sketches! At least tidy it up!" Rin complained when she saw my room.

"Yes madam" I said with a flat voice.

Rin has always been taking care of me. She'll always go straight to my flat when she finishes school. Even though she has so many friends, she chooses to stay with me. I really owe her so much.

"What's this? This is so good! This surely sells Rei-kun" she said then giggles.

"Heh. Of course." I said proudly since it really took 2 hours to complete that one.

"... I take it back. I hate it when you get all cocky :p" she teased.

I decided to ignore it. Then I get back to work and do some more sketches.

"Rei-kun, I'm bored.." She said and pouts.

"What? Wanna play a game?" I asked

"YES!" She shouted exitedly and grabs my arm. I saw dog tails coming out. (Haha)

"*sighs* what game? Strip chess?" I teased.

"PERVERT! Of course not..." She pouts.

I smirked at her.

"Nee, nee tomorrow's your birthday right?" She asked.

"Uh, yes." I replied.

"What do you want for a present?" She asked again.

'You' I thought. "Hmm?" She said. I snap out of my thought.

"Nothing. Good luck, maybe?" I said.

"Mou, you're boring" she pouted.

**The next day..**

I was in a HUGE bad mood. All of my hard work got rejected, don't know why- oh wait, probably because of my birthday. It's so weird. What kind of phenomenon is this anyway? -"

Fuck all this shit. Ugh. I hate everything now.

"Rei-kuuun~ otanjoubi omedetou~!" Rin comes in.

Oh great, and I'm in my bad mood. I really don't want her to see me in this state- but it's too late. I teared all of my sketch. Wrecked all of my tools. I've had enough. I REALLY HAD ENOUGH.

"Rei-kuun~?" She enters my room. "Rei..kun?"

She saw me tearing all of my sketch and grabs my arm, trying to stop me. "Rei-kun, what are you doing? Stop this! What happened?"

I pull my hand out of her. "I've had enough. All of my hardworks are for nothing! Every year in this damn day I... I always had nothing but bad lucks! .. Heh. I guess it includes my birth, huh? Tch." I said.

"What are you saying? It's not true.." She said.

"It is! There is NO good thing that ever happened on my birthday." I shouts.

"But.. Rei-kun... We got close..in your birthday, remember?" She said as she trembles and ran out of my room.

Ah... That's right. I'm such a fool.

"Tch!" I ran out after her, catching up with her.

'Ah.. That's right. It's been a while since I got out of my house, huh?' I said to myself.

I keep running until there's a train rail. She's standing there since there's train that about to pass.

"Rin!" I shouted.

She panicked as she sees me and just ran to the rail. "Wait! All this time I always, always..." The train crushed her. I frozed. I was too late.

It's morning. The birds are chirping and my alarm clock's ringing. I woke up and turn it off. I put my hand on my face and said confusely, "really? This dream again? It's the 7th time already.."

In my desk there're sketches scattered. They're sketches of a girl. A girl I named 'Rin'.

**-END-**

**So how was it? X3 oh yeah for those who don't know, Yume means dream'-'**

**Uh, I'm sorry if it's weird and jumps from one point to another but please give me reviews, okay? XD arigatou~**


End file.
